GUNDAM WING: Endless Walz 2
by SailorDigi-Oh-Light
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after the Meriameia incident.But somthin is up.Its just...weird.Coupling:1xR,2xH,3xC,4xD,5xS
1. Part 1

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
  
PART 1:MEETING  
  
By:Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
Rate:PG13  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Nice to meet you readers and I'm glad you guys read my fics.I know that I always have spelling grammers and stuff but I'm Vietnamese so go easy on me.My first 4 fanfics didn't go to well so I deleted it all.I know all of it didn't go in vain.This chapter I'm going to type and I'm going to check over the spelling and errors so you don't need to worry.I hope you like it and please review.Oh and this is a Heero/Relena, Duo/Hilde,Trowa/Catherine,Quatre/Dorothy,and Wufei/Sally.^_~  
  
Christina Le  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I really don't want to say this but I know its true that I do NOT own Gundam Wing and anything about it.But I hope I do later on!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
/ / - means that the charactor is thinking.  
  
" " - Of coarse mean the charactor is talking.  
  
- means that the auther is commenting on something.  
/Heero../ Relena thought of the asian soldier again.Its been two years or so After Colony 199.Relena was the only one that kept in touch with the Gundam PIlots except Heero.Heero...No one knew where he was,it wasn't unusual it just hurt Relena that he never had feelings for her.Even if he did,it wouldn't last.Wufei and Sally were working as preventers and each day were arguements yelling at eachother.It got worse actually and no one bared get in those two's ways.  
  
Than it was Quatre who was working on his Winner Co. and things got better for the Aribian pilot.Dorothy..no one saw her after the Meriameia incident helping the people realise they couldn't attain war just sitting like dogs.Relena had a call from her a year ago that she was going to a colony and that was the last of it.Trowa and Catherine had a great time entertaining people with their expanded circus job.As with Duo and Hilde at L2 starting a small repair shop.That was all of it,but for Relena,it was filled with meetings,paperwork,meetings,paperwork!  
  
She didn't have much time for her life except stuck in her office workng and sometimes recieving threats and pranks but that was the normal life.Relena stepped in the office and met Lady Une.  
  
"Good evening Ms.Dorlian."Lady Une greeted.  
  
"Good evening to you too Lady Une.How is the President and is the next meeting to L3X12333 ready?"  
  
"The President is good as usual but the meeting has been delayed because Mr. Meqion was in the hospital." Une answered.  
  
/YES! No meeting! YAY! ^_^ / Relena celebrated in her mind and said out loud,"Thats to bad,I was looking foward to go to the meeting."  
  
"I'm sorry Ms.Dorlain."  
  
"Thats okay." Than Relena walked in the room seeing a stack of paper on her desk.She groaned.  
  
Than Lady Une walked in holding a couple of folders.She putted it on Relena's desk.  
  
"Ms.Dorlian,the President would mine if you finish this until tomorrow evening.Is that okay with you?"  
  
/ Uh! I for SURE do not want more work.I really need a month or two for vacation.Vacation...thats it! I'll have a vacation,I know the President won't mind./ "Lady Une,I think I need 2 months off of work,do you ming telling the president that?"  
  
Lady Une looked at Relena curiously and smiled."Finally you choose to have a break.I know the President will agree.Where are you going than?"  
  
"Hm..I haven't thougt of that.I could visit Catherine and Trowa,or Hilde and Duo.I can always go to Sally and Wufei but I don't want to be stuck in there arguement.Quatre seems to be lonely so I'll visit him.Lady Une,can you book me a ticket to L4?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks."Relena thanked her and felt her body lighter but she knew two months will pass.  
  
Lady Une than walked in with an envelope with Relena's ticket and smiled again.  
  
"Have a nice trip.Don't waste anytime worrying about work,I'll have everything under controll.  
  
"Thank you again,I don't know how to repay,for once no work.I'll call Quatre to tell I'm coming."  
  
Lady Une nodded and walked back to her office.Relena went to her desk and turned on the VRCA/N.A computer phone so you can see the person and talk to them.Like a camra.She presses Quatre's number and the screen lit up seeing a sandy haired teenager.  
  
"Hi Quatre,its been a while we haven't talk."  
  
"You can say that again,how long has it been?2 months?"Quatre grinned.  
  
"I called because I have a suprise." Relena was happy to see Quatre in person.  
  
"And what can this suprise be?Duo finally propose to Hilde?Wufei stopped saying women are weak?"The guy chuckled.  
  
Relena smiled and said,"None of those were even close.The news was,I took a vacation from being the Vice Foriegn Minister."  
  
"Where are you headed than?"  
  
"You.I want to see everyone in L4.If things changed.I've been missing Rashid's hospitality."  
  
"I'm happy your finally going to visit us again."  
  
"Well than,I have to pack,my flight is going to arrive in L4 at..." Relena looked at her ticket."..7 noon tomorrow.So I'll see you than."  
  
"Yeah,I'll see you than."Quatre agreed and the VRC snapped to an empty screen.  
  
Relena couldn't wait to see her 04 Gundam Pilot again.She headed home and packed up.  
  
/Untill than.../  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ 


	2. Part 2

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
PART 2:ADUCTED  
  
BY:Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
RATE:PG13  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Good to see that you guys liked my 1st chapter but I am hoping to make 35 chapter minimum.Do you agree.I garentee that its not going to be THAT boring.  
  
DUO:I hope so..  
  
CHRISTINA:HEY! That was mean!  
  
DUO:REMEMBER your OTHER stories that you wrote.Each one was SOO boring.Thats why you needed to removed them immediatly!  
  
CHRISTINA:Those stories didn't interest me.It wasn't my style.(cries)  
  
DUO:RIGGHHHHTTTT....  
  
CHRISTINA:WAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
HUH?! I have to say this?! How embarassing.Okay,here goes...I do not own Gundam Wing or anything about it..like usual but maybe soon enough.(sighs)I hope so.-_-o  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
/ / means the charactor is thinking.  
  
" " means the charactor is talking.  
  
means that the auther is commenting on something.  
Its been an hour? No three.Relena Dorlian Peacecraft was shifting in her seat in the aircraft that was heading to L4 but the seat was SO uncomfortable.She still had another hour left so what to do?  
  
/ Huh..this is boring(sighs)/  
  
Relena tried to sleep,it didn't work.Reading a book?Worse.Eat?Bloated.What could Relena do in a shuttle.It wasn't like this when she was going to a meeting.Maybe because she was excited?This was getting confusing.Than somethin' felt odd.Relena couldn't explain it.She looked at the aisle on her right and saw only men in a formal clothes wearing sunglasses?!  
  
Relena looked on her left and saw another guy reading a newspaper.So that met it was only her and three strangers on this shuttle?! Where was her body guard?He said he needed to go to the restroom but its been nearly an hour.Aliitle nervous,Relena stood up from her seat.The men looked up and Relena felt scared.She walked to the restroom and stared in shock.  
  
There was her body guard unconcious it seemed but wet red liquid was leaking out of his chest.Wait,was it....blood?Relena panicked now and tried to run somewhere when she felt a pair of strong arms grabbed both her wrist from behind.  
  
"You've seen enought Ms.Peacecraft."  
  
"Who are you?!"Relena tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I am Eric Katlic,my sister is Erica Katlic,the leader of Colony L6X35445.The one that you were suppose to attend for the meeting that was delayed.Remember?"  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Hand over your place as the Vice Foriegn Minister and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation."The man sneered.  
  
"Never,kill me.This is almost the same as the Meriameia incident!"  
  
"Hah...but one thing we have changed.My sister Erica is not dumb-founded.We are very smart having every SINGLE information from the Barton Foundation,Libra,ESUN,and other community that was in the war like the White Fang."  
  
"But how...?"Relena grimaced.  
  
So long attaining peace now broke off two years later.War and destruction can not sleep.  
  
"Why do you want to do this?Why must destroy peace?"Relena asked.  
  
"Tsk tsk.Ms.Relena,you of all people have to know that there is no-such- thing as peace if man-kind exist."  
  
Relena knew,of course she knew.  
  
"You know that you have a friend that will keep you company.We also kidnapped her and we knew that she had useful information.But she wouldn't say a thing.Stupid bitch."Eric included.  
  
/Who could this person be?/Relena thought.  
  
"If you really are that curious,she's right here."Eric dragged Relena to the Cot.  
  
"When we get in there,I'll yell to the pilot to help me."  
  
"Oh no need.We killed the original pilot and replaced it with our own men."  
  
They walked in the cot,Eric grinned.  
  
"Evan,acorrding to plan,eh?"  
  
"Yup,now if you want to know where that blondie is,I had to stuff her in the closet."The Evan guy directed.  
  
"Couldn't handle her?"Eric joked.  
  
"She's not my type."Evan retarded.  
  
/Who could this girl be?/Relena was in thought.  
  
Eric than went and stumbled to the closet and opened it.There in the closet led an unconcious girl.  
  
/Dorothy Catalonia../  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hey guys,this chapter is finish already?I know,sorry but this seemed to be a good part to end.What will happen next?Stay tune!^_~ 


	3. Part 3

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
PART 3:NEWS  
  
BY:Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
RATE:PG13  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Nice to see ya again.If you guys were wondering,I'm only 12 and I am in Middle Shool(of course!).I live in L.A. California and was born in Veitnam,Asia.See,thats me!  
  
DUO:NUH UH!That isn't ALL you!  
  
CHRISTINA:Shut up Duo!  
  
DUO:Eat my crap than(mumbles)  
  
CHRISTINA:I heard that!(pissed and angry)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
(Still pissed) I do NOT own Gundam Wing but I hope too EXCEPT Duo!-.-0  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
/ / means the charactor is thinking.  
  
" " Of course mean the charactor is talking.  
  
means the auther is commenting in somethin'  
An hour. Quatre was at the shuttle port with Rashid and some other people but it was an hour and the shuttle hadn't come yet.  
  
"Rashid, are you sure this is the right gate?"  
  
"Yes Master Quatre. Gate #12 at 7 noon."  
  
"I just don't get it, the shuttle should've been here an hour ago."  
  
"Maybe there was a delay or something happened?" Rashid guessed.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"How about you call?" Rashid assured.  
  
"Good idea. May I have the phone?"  
  
Rashid nodded and handed him the cell phone. Quatre dialed Lady Une's office. It rang a couple of times untill a voice answered.  
  
"Hello? This is Preventers headquarter Lady Une speaking."  
  
"Lady Une? I'm at the shuttlesport waiting for Relena's shuttle to show up and it hasn't yet."  
  
"Are you sure?" Une seemed worried.  
  
"Yeah, thats why I'm calling you."  
  
"Something must of happened. I'll have Sally research on it.Maybe someone abducted her."  
  
"But who? I'll join too.Do you think the other Gundam Pilots would want to?"  
  
"It depends on them.How about you call them and tell them to meet me at the headquarters?" Une suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know where Heero is."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I think he got the news already." Quatre grinned.  
  
"Sure, okay. Bye!"  
  
Than Quatre hung up. He dialed Duo and Trowa finding out that Wufei might got the knews already. He was workng at the Preventers Headquarters anyways.  
  
The two calls were the same shocking replies.  
  
"Do you know who did it?"  
  
"Does Heero know?"  
  
"Why did she get kidnappened?"  
  
And all Quatre could answer was,"Maybe I'll answer them at the headquarters. Are you in?"  
  
And for surely the both agreed. Not bad, now to the headquarters. Quatre walked back to Rashid.  
  
"You seem upset Master Quatre, what happened?"  
  
"The flight must've been a set and the people could have tooken her."  
  
"So you want to help?" Rashid understood.  
  
"Yes, can you drive me to the Preventers headquarter?"  
  
"Of course Master Quatre." He agreed.  
  
Quatre made it to the headquaters a few hours later because the Preventers were in Earth and he was in L4. Walking in Quatre met up with Duo and Hilde chatting with Trowa and Catherine. Than Quatre saw a figure in the shadows knowing the guy would come.  
  
Than the door bursted open walking in Lady Une and Wufei.  
  
"I'm glad you all came,we only need a few more minutes untill Sally is done. "Like a Q, sally ran in and handed Une the folder.  
  
"I found that the shuttle only contained 6 people including the pilot in the shuttle. Small crowd eh? It seemed like there was suppose to be 20 more passenger, but when I checked the shuttle port, only 6 entered the shuttle. Our main subject is these men. Eric Katlic, Evan Katlic, Brian Curve, Senium Wakis. The other two are Miss Relena and her body guard Kevin Stuard. Senium Wakis was our pilot and Brian curve, a transparenter." Sally explained.  
  
Heero from from the wall heard everything carefully not daring let any information slip out his mind.Katlic...it sounded so familiar.  
  
"Sally, can I have a copy of the information?" Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"So the man finally speaks. Worried for your lover?"Duo joked and Heero gave him a death glare. That shutted Duo's grin.  
  
"Sure Heero, I'll copy it right now." Sally began to walk off.  
  
After Sally was out of hearing distant, Duo goofed up a conversation with Wufei.  
  
"Sooo Wufei, what do you think of Sally?"  
  
"What do you mean, Onna as usual but good to have around."  
  
"Ohhh, so you admit you like her?"  
  
Duo was getting on to Wufei's nerve. if Wufei didn't concentrate more on what he was saying, he might not blurp out his emotions.  
  
"Leave me alone you baka!"  
  
"Oh, try to run! That means you like her!" Duo laughed.  
  
Wufei just wanted to kill him right there. Sally would come back soon.  
  
Untill a shriek echoed in the room...  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
He..He..He! Cliffhanger maybe.Do you like it so far.All I want is reviews..thats all I want.Just one word would do.All I need to know is that your reading my story. 


	4. Part 4

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
PART 4:IN NEED  
BY:Christina Thanh Thao Le  
RATE:PG13  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yeah! Part 4 is up! Maybe I'll last with this story. Might not remove it (maybe).  
  
DUO:Like that will happen.  
  
CHRISTINA:Well, I'm the one thats TYPING this story.  
  
DUO:(snorts)  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hmf! I do not own Gundam Wing but I sure own this story.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
/ / means the charactor is thinking.  
  
" " means the charactor is talking.  
  
means the auther is commenting on somethin'.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Dorothy...Dorothy Catalonia. Laying unconcious in a closet was Dorothy Catalonia. She must of went missing when going to the colonies. Relena was relieved they didn't do anything horrible to her. Eric smirked and said somethings to Evan.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll go no where. Now bring that girl back CAREFULLY. I think the Gundam Pilots have found things out." Evan responded.  
  
Than Dorothy stirred opening her eyes.  
  
"Miss Relena? Where am I?"  
  
"We're both held under hostage."  
  
"Oh shit, I remember."  
  
"We can't runaway so lets talk for now. The others will save us." Relena calmly said.  
  
"Talk? How can we be calm when theres two kidnappers here wanted to take over the world?"  
  
"Dorothy, you'll get use to it. Remember, I was kidnapped plenty of times so I get use to it."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Dorothy mumbled.  
  
So the two womens started a chat.  
  
"Do you like anyone right now? "Relena asked.  
  
Dorothy raised an eyebrow,"No, not yet."  
  
"Quatre will be good with you." Relena suggested.  
  
"I don't know, its been like a two years I haven't seen him. And I feel bad stabbing him. I can't forgive myself with that, I bet he's still angry at me. But of course you have Heero."  
  
"I don't, he disappeared....no phone calls....letters....postcard...no nothing. I think he forgot about me."  
  
"You have to be kidding. " Relena shook her head holding back her tears.  
  
/No Relena, your not going to cry over him!/  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you sad." Dorothy apologized.  
  
"Its alright, so..um..where'd you go After Colony 197?" Relena changed another subject.  
  
"I've been traveling seeing new places. The world is so big, I learned alot of things and subsided my feelings for war."  
  
Relena grinned," I'm glad."  
  
"So how are you feelings being Vice foreign Minister?"  
  
"Boring. I can hardly take a break and when I do, someone kidnaps me." Relena said sarcastically.  
  
"I feel bad for you. I just can't handle paperwork like you can." Dorothy smirked.  
  
"Do you know why they kidnap you? I thought they just wanted me." Relena said.  
  
"I don't know. Oneday like a month ago, I was walking in the park and this man was like stalking me. I felt nervous and ran, the man caught me and knocked me unconcious. When I woke up, I was in this room with a different man. He said his name was Eric Katlic and he wanted to know information about Libra and the White Fang. I didn't tell them and I was taken to this room. I asked what they were doing and they said that I left them no choice because I didn't tell them. They were going scan the information from my brain. The smell in that room made me faint and thats all I remember. When I woke up, I was in the shuttle and had a fight with that guy."  
  
Dorothy pointed to Evan Katlic.  
  
"And he knocked me in the closet." She finished up.  
  
"You've gone through a lot Dorothy. I'll I hope is that someone will save us." Dorothy nodded.  
  
"Do you know where Eric went?"  
  
"I don't know but they said to bring the girl back carefully. Who could this girl be?" Dorothy questioned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eric. Sally. Eric Katlic was driving to Preventers headquarter.He needed a women that had information on the Preventers. Peacemillion had fair information and he needed information on the Gundam Pilot. He knew the right person.Sally Po. Parking his car, he walked casually in the Preventers buildings and snuck in the shadows. Flashing room by room, he finally saw Commander Sally Po printing somethings.  
  
Stepping in quietly with soundless shoes, Eric grabbed Sally Po. She shrieked in terror and fainted with the spray Eric sprayed. He putted her over his right shoulder and began to open the window nearby and snuck out. Dumped Sally in his BMW car,he drove as fast as he could to the field that the shuttle landed on. With no worries, his sister Erica would be pleased with all there information.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
SOOOOOOO....did ja like it? I no but all my chapters are short so sorry for you long chapter lovers. I know,right now it doesn't seem like Quatre and Dorothy like each other but soon enough. I'm stll mad at Duo though. What does he think he is?  
  
HILDE:Mechanic.  
  
RELENA:Gundam Pilot.  
  
DOROTHY:God of Death.  
  
CHRISTINA:Okay,I get it.Now I hope you'll like the next chapter, its going to be interesting (maybe). 


	5. Part 5

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
PART 5:3RD HOSTAGE OR 4?  
BY:Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
RATE:PG13  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
5th chapters up! Yippee! Gone this far, I can't up can I?  
  
DUO:You can stll.  
  
CHRISTINA:Its all up to the readers. Do you guys want me to give up? If I have no more than 10 reviews than I will continue, but if I don't get any in 7 days later, I will remove the story. From the beginning of March 12, 2003 to March 16, 2003, I must have 10 reviews or else.  
  
DUO:Yeah people, you should review.  
  
CHRISTINA:Finally Duo, you said something nice.  
  
DUO:Eh..I wanted to be nice after all but Heero made me a bet that I had stay mean to you for the first 4 chapters.  
  
CHRISTINA:(-.-0)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay....I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own the rest.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~ ~ now means thinking,I had to change it cuz / / was a boring style.  
  
" " means the charactor is talking.  
  
means the auther is commenting on somethin'.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Black. Darkness. Sally Po was feeling pain and opened her eyes. She was on the floor in a shuttle? Looking around she saw Relena and Dorothy?! Trying to stand up, she stumbled a bit and the two girls noticed that their dear friend woke up already.  
  
"Sally, you need rest."  
  
"Miss Relena? I thought that you were kidnapped. What are you doing here Miss Dorothy?"  
  
"We're all hostages. Even you yourself. You've gone through a machine you know that? They wanted your information. You'll have a big headache."Dorothy explained.  
  
"You were in the situation too?"  
  
"Yeah." Dorothy answered." They seem to want information from all the community that were in the war."  
  
Then Eric and Evan walked in carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Don't worry, the foods not poisionous. You need to eat, we don't want to be that mean."  
  
"When will you release us?" Sally sneered.  
  
"When we are done with our Mobile Suit Army. Ms. Po, Ms. Catalonia, your information was very useful, especially about the Zero System."  
  
"The Zero System?!" Relena ushered.  
  
"Yes the Zero system, almost all our suits have the Zero sysyem and we have a suprise. The Gundam Pilots detinated their Gundams but we made a duplicate of it." Evan laughed.  
  
"Than we won't stand a chance." Relena slumped to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Relena, we'll find a way." Sally reassured her.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Oh,and we left a tape for your boyfriends to see." Evan included.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N.This is back at the Preventers Headquarter when Sally yells.  
Scream. Yells. It all echoed in Wufei's mind. He ran in the hall seeing that the others were following behind. He dodge through people not caring what was happening but hoping Sally was alright.  
  
~Please gods let her be fine!~ Wufei pleaded.  
  
He was never this scared in his life. The yell from Sally's voice was still chimed in his head and he saw the Copy Room ahead of him. Dashing in all he saw was spread fallen paper. He also saw a bit of blood. The enemy took Sally.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, why are you stopping?" Duo barged in and stopped figuring what had happen. Soon the others came and looked around.  
  
"They must want something from Relena and Sally." Trowa said.  
  
"Hey look, the guy left behind a video. Maybe its a message, lets watch." Duo putted the video in the VCR.  
  
They all stared at the blank screen T.V turning on showing a male with blond hair.  
  
"Hello Gundam Pilots. I am Eric Katlic, the brother of Erica Katlic, leader of colony L3X35445. We have kidnapped Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, and Sally Po. Who should be our next victem?"  
  
"They kidnapped Miss Dorothy too?" Quatre stared at the T.V. It viewed Dorothy.Still blond hair but she seemed to cut her hair 2 inches above her waist. More mature now and beautiful.  
  
"You must seem to wonder why we want to abduct these 3. We kidnapped Relena because of her position as Vice Foriegn Minister and head of ESUN."  
  
"Thats obvious." Duo snorted.  
  
"And we kidnapped Dorothy Catalonia because she had valuble information like the Zero System,the White Fang, and the Libra."  
  
"I bet that Catalonia told everything to save her life." Duo recommended but the next sentence shocked him.  
  
"But she didn't tell us, she said she'd rather die than tell us anything. Very trust worthy friend you got there but we got the information by scanning through her brain."  
  
"Hear that Duo? Trust worthy." Quatre said.  
  
"Why are you standing up for her? She's the one that stabbed you on Libra."  
  
"Yeah, but that stab changed her from war obsession girl to a peace profounding women. I'm grateful for that."  
  
"SHH...the guy's continuing." Trowa hushed the two.  
  
Heero on the other hand was watching and photographed an image of the man called Eric Katlic.  
  
~If you harm anything to Relena, you'll never see the daylight of tomorrow. Relena, hold on, I'm coming.~  
  
Wufei was just holding his anger.  
  
~I could of been there faster. Why am I so weak! I couldn't even protect the women I cared the most about.~  
  
"Gundam pilots,just wait, you'll see history repeat itself and darkness will win." Eric said and the T.V turned blank again.  
  
"So that means that Katlic is going to kidnap people who have rare info on the stats, war and anything to build a high organization." Quatre spoke.  
  
"Who do you think will be next?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"It could be anyone, I mean...there were over 5 hundred soldiers under the name of Meriameia. 2000 counting soldiers in the White Fang with technitions in Libra. Can is dead and Dr.J and the rest died too. Do you think it can be Meriameya?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It can't be, she had no idea what she did declaring war After Colony 196. Only Denkan knew, thats why he told Meriameia that Trieze's will was to rule the world." Heero finally spoke up.  
  
"Lets just wait." Duo suggested.  
  
"I hope that waiting won't be a wrong choice."  
  
"What do you mean Trowa?" Quatre looked at the acrobat.  
  
"Maybe when we wait, they find the person they want. Get the info they want and war will break out."  
  
"Come on, you have to be kidding." Duo grinned.  
  
"Trowa has a point." Wufei agreed.  
  
The room went quiet.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Oh my gosh! Chapter 5 is done already?! I'm impressed. And like I said, Review Review Review! 


	6. Part 6

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
PART 6:EMOTION  
BY:Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
RATE:PG13  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
TA DA! Chapter 6 is up! Lets see who's the next victem for the Katlic group.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I don't get it! I do not own Gundam Wing but why? WAAAAHHHHH! (Runs to the bathroom crying. Uh oh, the house is flooded!)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Locked. Room. Relena couldn't handle it anymore. Its been 3 days and no news from the Preventers or Gundam Pilots. What was going on? They were locked in a room that only had a bed and a couch. Bathroom and furnish. Relena was pacing, Dorothy was reading, Sally was sleeping.  
  
"Miss Relena, stop walking back and forth. You'll tire yourself." Dorothy said looking up from her book.  
  
"Am I not already?" Relena responded.  
  
"Don't worry, I bet Heero and the others are thinking of a plan already."  
  
"I just don't get it. Usually when I get in danger, an hour later I've been rescued. But for this situation, its been 3 whole days."  
  
"Just think of it this way, at least you don't have paperwork. Remember all your other kidnapping series?"  
  
Relena grinned." Oh yeah, they made me sign this and that and I thought I was going to faint."  
  
They two girls giggled and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the office that had a sign printed in cursive said ERICA KATLIC's OFFICE. Inside that office was bustles of people.  
  
"We have putted the information we gathered from those two girls together but we seem to be missing some. One is a technition that use to work in Rm #346 in Libra. That room had good information. Do you think we can find the person used to work there?" One of the scientist asked.  
  
A girl with blond hair standing next to Eric nodded. "We have too or it'll mess up everything."  
  
"Yes Ms. Erica." The scientist obeyed and made a search in the computer.  
  
"Ms. Erica, Mr. Eric, Mr. Evan, we need also a soldier that used to work for Meriameia."  
  
"Make a search for that also. The person that had the most stats was Denkan but he died. Meriameya was just a puppet so we can't take her. They say there was a Gundam Pilot working for Meriameia. Look it up!" Erica demanded.  
  
The previous scientist came back holding a clipboard. "I have found out who worked in Rm #346 at Libra. Her name is Hilde Schebeiker."  
  
"Very good, do you know where she lives?"  
  
"In L2 ma'm."  
  
"Brother, did you here that?"  
  
Eric nodded and walked off.  
  
~Hilde Schebeiker, you are our new prey.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cleaning. Worriedness. Hilde was in Duo and her's apartment waiting for news. She heard from Duo that Relena must've been kidnapped and Duo had to go to Earth. She was left behind with there little auto shop to watch over.  
  
~Hnn..why hasn't he call yet?~  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, Hilde rushed to see if it was Duo. Forgetting to see who it was first opened it to come face to face with a blond haired man.  
  
Feeling a bit quese, Hilde had to be polite.  
  
"May I ask who your looking for?"  
  
"Hilde Schebeiker."  
  
"This is her. What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Wha-"Hilde couldn't finish because the man knocked her unconcious.  
  
Leaving a note at on the table, he grabbed Hilde and took her to his sisters office.  
  
The ride was quiet because Hilde was still out of concious and there he met two scientist waiting for them.  
  
"I see you got her Mr. Eric. Your sister will be happy."  
  
"She betters."  
  
Eric walked in seeing that his sister was yelling at a worker. She was always grumpy. He smirked and walked toward them.  
  
"I told you, I wanted COFFEE. Not CHOCOLATE MILK!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Ms. Erica." The worker apologize.  
  
Still Erica didn't approve. "You just say sorry?! I hate people that can't do things right !"  
  
"Sis, give the guy a break."  
  
"Brother, this is mine and his problem."  
  
"Fine but I got the girl."  
  
"Great ! Father will soon not die in vain."  
  
"Father..." Evan wispered from behind.  
  
The other two siblings looked at him.  
  
"Do you think we should start an Operation Meteor? Earth was the one that killed father.We should have revenge."  
  
"I agree, after we are done with everything." Eric nodded.  
  
A scientist walked up. "Ms. Erica, we all the information we need. Where do we put the girl?"  
  
"Bring her in the room where the other girls are. Did you get stats about the Gundam Pilot that use to work for Meriameia?"  
  
"Yes we did. His name was Wufei Chang . Gundam Pilot 05. He has no information, he only protected Meriameia and Denkan."  
  
"Thats no help than." Eric said.  
  
"Who cares, lets proceed with our next plan."  
  
"Evan, when were you my boss?" Erica crossed her arms.  
  
"The day you were born."  
  
"Hmf! Big brothers."She mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Driving. Possibilities. Hope. Duo Maxwell was driving home where his girlfriend would greet him. Thinking of 'girlfriend', he was thinking of proposing to her. Walking up stairs to their cozy apartment, Duo fumbled with the keys. He soon got the lock and opened the door.  
  
"Hilde! I'm home!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"HILDE?!" Duo yelled more deeper.  
  
Still silence.  
  
Duo began to get nervous when he found a note on the kitchen table.Opened it, he read and the note fell from Duo's grasp. He sank to the floor.  
  
-Maxwell  
  
If you wonder why your house is oddly quiet,  
  
where could your girlfriend be? Hilde Schebeiker  
  
has very rare information and we have to have it.  
  
We ' might ' return her but theres the odds against  
  
it. She might not survive this crushal events  
  
because war will be born. We will see eachother  
  
again and inform the others not to worry.  
  
-Eric Katlic  
"You fucking bastard!" Duo yelled.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
AHHHHH.....how sad for Duo(sniff). But what will happen next. You might have an idea that Catherine might be next but maybeeeee........... 


	7. Part 7

GUNDAM WING:ENDLESS WALZ 2  
PART 7:ENEMIES  
BY: Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
RATE: PG13  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Good so far. Made my corrections. Thanks for all of you who reviewed!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
For the last time, I do NOT own Gundam Wing but everything else. I do NOT own the Gundam charactors either.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Who...when...where? It rang in Hilde's mind. Opening her eyes met another 3 pair.  
  
"Relena?! Dorothy?! Sally?!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Whats going on? Where am I?"  
  
"Well, I don't know where we are but we're all kidnapped. Does that ring a bell?" Dorothy explained.  
  
"You were out cold too." Sally exclaimed.  
  
"I know, this guy with blond hair hit me on the shoulder and everything turned dark."  
  
"They must've wanted your information than." Relena replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they want to start a war." Dorothy said swinging her legs on the bed.  
  
"Do you think the guys are worried?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Maybe. But we can't escape."  
  
"Why not?" Hilde asked Dorothy.  
  
"Full security, I bet even Heero can't sneak in here." The long hair girl answered.  
  
"Than what do we do than?"  
  
"Wait." Relena responded.  
  
"I hate it when you say that." Hilde sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anger. Flare. Temper. Fault.  
  
~Why didn't I take Hilde with me?! Nothing would happen like this!~ Duo shouted to himself in his mind.  
  
Driving at top speed, Duo had to go to the Preventers Headquarter.  
  
~Great. Now I know how Heero and Wufei feels. Why do they want to take Hilde anyways? Oh yeah, I forgot. She worked for the White Fang.~  
  
Jumping out of his car, Duo rushed to Lady Une seeing the other Gundam Pilots were still there.  
  
"Whats wrong Duo? I thought that you were going home." Une spoke.  
  
"I was until I found this note in my apartment. The bastards took Hilde too."  
  
Wufei slammed his fist against the desk.  
  
"I can't handle anymore! I'm just sitting here while Sally might be in need. She might of gotten hurt. She's a women, they can't protect themselves over armed men!"  
  
"For once, I have to agree with Wufei." Quatre replied.  
  
"But we don't even have a trace where the girls are." Trowa said.  
  
"I think I know." Heero went over to the computer. "They said that their colony leader was Erica Katlic. They must be hinding them in that colony. But from what I've seen, their security is locked safe and secure. Theres no way we can get in."  
  
"We have to make a plan." Duo began to pace.  
  
Than Lady Une interupted,"The only way we can think is sleep. Have a few hours of rest and we'll find a way tomorrow morning. You guys can all sleep at the Preventers room. Wufei, do you mind if you can show them the rooms?"  
  
The chinese man agreed. Walking to a destinguish hall, past the Copy Room brought chills to Wufei.  
  
~If only I wasn't so weak.~  
  
He felt and hand on his shoulders and found Quatre soothing him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll bring her back."  
  
He nodded.  
  
When everyone was in their room, Heero tried to sleep but found out turning and getting out of bed instead. Walking to the computer, he tried hacking in the Katlic's security. About a few hours later, Heero did it. Stretching back, he saw an image of Relena floating in his head.  
  
~Relena.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brother, is everything set?"  
  
Eric nodded to his sister.  
  
"All the Mobile Suits are ready. All we need is five people piloting the Gundams."  
  
"Did you get any idea who would do so?"  
  
"Yes, but we need to snatch one more information."  
  
"And who could our prey be this time?" Erica raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Catherine Bloom."  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"Because she was friends with them.She keeps in touch with them so thats how we can get the five piloters."  
  
"Okay.." Erica sounded not sure.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good, and don't forget it." Eric walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine Bloom was sitting in her trailer reading a romance novel. Tears rolled down her peachy cheeks.  
  
"That was so romantic." She said to herself.  
  
Than Trowa crossed her minds.  
  
"I hope Trowa's alright. How about I call Malix. He'll talk to me."  
  
Picking up the phone she phoned her friend and heard a click.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Malix? Its me, Catherine."  
  
"Oi! Catherine, how are you, its been a long time we talked."  
  
"I know. I'm fine, so hows your training?"  
  
"They're making me train harder than anything. I could even pilot a Gundam!"  
  
"Ha Ha!" Catherine laughed."It seems like your busy."  
  
"You can say that again. Last time I heard from you, you tested a DNA test with your brother Trowa and it was negitive?"  
  
"Yeah, than he started to ask me out . Didn't want to lose me he said. You know he's a quiet person."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him. Your as beautiful as a flower."  
  
Catherine blushed. "Your so flattering."  
  
"I know I am. Damn! I have to train again. I'll call you later?"  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Catherine putted the phone down and walked to the kitchen. She than smelled a gaseous odor and fainted.  
  
"Huh..sleeping gas always work." A figure stepped from the shadow.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Drums....Dun..Dun..Dun! I'm SOO lucky I didn't get a writers block yet. Okay, heres a question for all you all. Which 5 men are going to pilot the duplicate Gundams?  
  
Hint: The guy Malix Catherine was talking too was one of them. 


End file.
